


Purity

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Creepy, Daniel is creepy, Dark, David is just pure, M/M, Obsession, Poor David, Possesive, Rape, Yandere, Yandere Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: Daniel knew that what he was doing was good. It was for the better. David might not have understood it now, but once he would be able to cleanse him fully. Then everything would be just perfect for the both of them.





	Purity

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... So Hello people! I recently got into Camp Camp and I really started liking this ship, but of course, as it always is with me. I wouldn't write fluffy, sweet things about it. Nope I needed to make the shit dark and Yandere, because that's really the only thing I can write! 
> 
> So hopefully there are other people besides me who are into some creepy shit, so yeah! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Also I am sorry if they might seem a tad bit OOC, I still tried my best! So sorry!

Daniel didn't really understood how it had happened. How he had met somebody just as great as he was. He had always seen himself as pretty superior to others. The others. They were all dirty with their filthy ways and words, but of course he had helped plenty of them and made them all clean. But as his old camp was shut down because of the mysterious deaths of few of the campers. Of course he was really the only one who knew why they had died. Even though he wouldn't call it death. He would just call it getting acquainted with, to the one he called God. 

He had to look for a new job for himself and he found it at Camp Campbell. He walked into there very confidently. He knew from the start that he would get the job. As he called out, the female who appeared infront of him, looked less than pleased to see him, but then a male appeared right next to the female and he was blown away.

He looked so perfect. His green eyes seemed so pure. He seemed genuinely happy and excited about everything. He hadn't met many people like him and in the end they always proved themselves to be impure, which was such a waste in his eyes. He really just wanted to find to find the perfect person to be with him, but everybody were just so dirty. 

But this man, who's name was David, seemed just perfect for him. He decided to take his time with everything instead of doing what he had planned originally. He had to figure out the perfect way to be able to get away with his prize and to be able to get away with it without anybody suspecting anything. It shouldn't be too hard. He had gotten away with it before, so why would this time be any different. 

As the days went by that he spent time with his angel. He only fell more for him. His energy was addicting. He was so positive about everything and even though kids and everybody else gave him hell. He still went through it with a bright smile. He admired that. He wanted to own him. He wanted to kiss him, touch him and break him to pieces and then build him up again. He was going to be the master and David was going to be his cute, little pet. He would obey him and love him, just as he loved and adored his Davey. 

But soon the blonde noticed a problem. His darling was getting tainted by everyone he came across. He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let that happen to his flower. He had to hurry up with his plan, or else everything he had planned for would be ruined. Their future was supposed to be perfect and nothing and nobody would come his way to ruin it. 

He already knew plenty of people who could help him. He saw them as dirty nobodies. But they did get their job done nicely and while he usually preferred working alone. He knew for a fact that for this plan to fully work. He needed help from somewhere else. He met with them in the nearby woods, where they gave him his and his pet's new identities. He hid them well and once he went back. He told them to wait for his signal.

He let David and the other campers drink his special drink, making them all pass out. He gathered David up in his arms, pressing a kiss to his forehead, before he walked to his car and put David in the backseat, covering him with a blanket. 

When that was done he called his helpers and told them to finish their job. He drove away, seeing how the place burst into flames. He chuckled quietly and glanced at David for a moment. Who was still pleasantly unconscious. Everything was going to be perfect. Everybody else would just think they died in the fire along with the campers. Oh how good it felt to finally get what he wanted. His precious angel might be a bit upset at first, but once he would clean him fully, then he would surely understand everything. 

He drove for hours until he finally made it to his hideout. Of course this place was only temporary until he would find a place they could move to. He still hadn't chosen the country, but maybe his angel had good suggestions on where he wanted to move too. He couldn't decide everything on his own, of course he was the master so he would do most of the thinking, but it definitely wouldn't hurt to hear his pet's opinions as well. 

He moved his flower to his bedroom and handcuffed him to the bed posts. He removed his clothes and admired his soft pale skin. It was absolutely beautiful and he couldn't believe that finally after all this time he would be the only who could touch it and own it, oh yes, that sounded just amazing. 

His pet's eyes opened after a bit and he looked around drowsily for a few seconds, before he noticed him and the fact that he was handcuffed, while also naked. After that his beautiful ocean green eyes widened with fear. He could hear him talk hurriedly and in obvious panic, but the words just flew past his ears. All he could focus on were those damn kissable lips. 

The blonde grinned at his angel, crawling on top of him, caressing his cheek. " _Hello Davey~ I know that you must be confused about everything right now... But don't worry! Everything will be explained in due time, for now let's just enjoy ourselves, shall we~?"_ He instantly connected their lips that and his blue eyes widened at the taste. It was so delicious. He deepened the kiss, desperate to taste more of his angel. His beautiful flower was trying to pull his head away, which confused him. He was sure that David loved him as well. He had too, atleast a bit. But even if he didn't. He would make sure to make it happen soon enough. Because he always got what he wanted and this was no exception. 

He pulled away from the kiss and looked down at the frightened orbs of his darling pet. He heard begs escaping past his lips. But he didn't bother to listen to them. This was good. What he was doing was good. It was for the best after all. 

He got off of his loved one and removed his own clothes, making sure that David was looking and if he dared to move away. He slapped him to teach him, not to disobey him. In this relationship he had to take all of the control for it to work, or else it would all be brought to ruins. He smirked down on the teary eyes of his beloved and licked the tears away. They were still delicious. He was right when he had chosen David as his one and only. Everything about him was just perfect. 

He started to trail kisses down David's chest until he made it to his length. He licked and played with the tip, the sounds his beloved was making, made him only more excited for what was about to come. He started to suck with more passion, needing to hear more of those sweet moans. He knew that his angel also wanted this. It was obvious by the faces he was making, sure his cheeks had tears trailing down from them. But that wasn't a bad thing. It was only going to be like that from the start as time would pass. He knew that his pet would come to adore every single touch he gave him. 

With one loud moan his pet filled his mouth with his love juice. He swallowed it without any difficulty. For his angel he was ready anything. The flushed face of his sweetheart made himself grow harder by the second. He leaned down and whispered into his pet's ear _. "Just look at you~ You love this. Don't you darling? Well I think it would be pretty selfish of you to get all the pleasure, right? I think I should feel good as well~"_

He took the lube from the nearby drawer and placed it on his own length, before placing him at his beloved entrance. His angel shook his head and more begs ran past his lips. But he wasn't going to listen. David was still confused. Others messed his brain up, well he would make him see. That he was the only one for him and that he felt the same way. But that would take time, so for now he would take what he could get. 

He pushed himself inside of his angel, inch by inch, groaning in pleasure and holding onto his hips. Tears ran down uncontrollably down his pet's flushed cheeks. The blonde thought that he looked absolutely beautiful. He couldn't have asked for a more perfect partner for himself. He started to move in and out, at first slowly, but then quickly picking up pace. Every second of this felt like heaven. He decided to silence his pet's sobs, by kissing him deeply. He loved every part of this and David did as well. He was helping him. He was cleaning him from all the filth the others brought upon him. Because his angel needed to be pure, completely clean from the dirt and this was just the start of it. But it was a step towards his ultimate goal. He would own the heart of his beloved one and he would have no choice but to love him back. 

All of the pleasure was almost too much. Of course he had done this before, but this time he did it with love behind it. When he finally came inside of his angel. He panted heavily and pulled himself out of him. He laid down next to him and hugged him close to him, kissing away all of his tears and smiling at his flower. "I love you. I love you so much." His lover only sobbed in response. But he didn't mind it, cause it sounded like beautiful music to his ears. 

It didn't take his lover too long until he fell asleep because of exhaustion. He smiled at the sight and brushed some hair away from his face, kissing his forehead, before feeling his own eyes grow heavy. He fell asleep next to his angel, feeling finally content with everything. This was the start of a paradise and he would love every single part of it, just like his pet would and well if he wouldn't. There were always ways of convincing, weren't there? 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
